Going back HP
by MissCarmenT
Summary: The girls were having fun until they were transported back in time. What damage can they do.


Disclaimer: As we all know i do not own the characters. This is a co-written story... with TayinLeigh. She started this and i found the idea very fascinating. So enjoy...

A few things to beware: Sex is involved. Hermione and Tayin are bisexual. Not my idea but makes it more interesting...

go ahead and read.

* * *

The Darkness was painful, but the spell required it. Penelope walked around to her spot in the middle and Tayin sat next to Vanity and Hermione.

"Semaea Cateas." They all shouted together. They looked at each other and noticed that now they all looked the same, but then Tayin's hair turned back to red and she growled as all of their hair turned back. "Well at least it worked." Penelope said as she put her blond mane in a pony tail.

"Yea and no one blew up." Vanity said, earning a glare form Tayin.

"We read all the books." Hermione said as they packed up and left the room.

At breakfast, "Tayin come here babe..." Draco said as he pulled her over his lap. Tayin punched him and walked over to Hermione kissing her fully on the lips and Hermione kissed back which earned them many woots form the table. Hermione was bisexual as was Tayin but as every male called Tayin the Ice Queen and Hermione the Virgin Queen, it was very ironic.

Vanity rolled her eyes and went over to flirt with Victor, the tall exchange student. Penelope went over to Ginny and was fighting with Harry over how much Sirius looked like Jim Morrison. Tayin looked over at Vanity and smirked they both pointed there wands toward Snape at the heads table, Muttering a charm on Snape, which turned his hair pink and his clothing into a ballerinas outfit.

The walk from the great hall to potions should have taken no time and been uneventful but Vanity was walking to fast in her new heels and fell forward onto Penelope who was reading a book and pushed into Hermione who grabbed Tayin and they landed in a giant pile.

"I could kill every one of you slowly and painfully." Tayin said annoyed as she stood up and brushed off her black leather skirt. Penelope grabbed onto her to help herself up. "I can see that we have some sexy new additions," A cold drawl came from behind Tayin, who without looking had him on the ground with a wand at his throat. His long blond hair was clean and his designer robes made her think and push the wand deeper. "Tay, I think you should not try to kill anyone again, please." Vanity said as 3 other boys came running toward them. All very handsome, "What are you doing Malfoy?" The dangerously handsome boy said.

"She attacked me." He looked frightened as Tayin stepped on him and dug the wand deeper. The 3 boys Grabbed Tayin, she fought back but went along, as the 3 teenaged boys all very muscled carried her. Penelope and Vanity followed laughing at the site and Hermione was taking in the surroundings making her realize something was not right. They were lead to the Headmasters office where Dumbledore looked very young.

"Ladies, I assume that you are not up to any ill will, but it seems you are in a very peculiar situation. What year is it?" He asked. Tayin smirked and answered, "The year i broke The Mauraders recorded for the most pranks in 3 months." Tayin said proudly as Sirius looked confused. "How the heck do you know about us?" Sirius asked her.

"I think i figured it out. We went back in time," Hermione said. Dumbledore smiled and nodded, "Well as i have just performed Occulencey on Miss Vanity here. I understand and you are to stay here and keep you identity's a secret, you are sisters. Belladonna is your last name, and Tayin please try not to kill anyone. You will all be in the same houses but i would prefer it if Hermione and Tayin were in Slytherin for the time."

It took only 2 hours to get everything settled and get them introduced, Tayin and Hermione walked over to sit next to Lucius, who was the man Tayin beat up earlier. "So your the new girls," Tobias Flint, a tall black haired boy with sapphire eyes asked as he stared at Tayin's body. Tayin looked at Hermione, who nodded back. "We are the new girls. I am Tayin and this is my cousin Mia and you are ...annoying?" Tayin said as Hermione laughed hard.

Penelope and Vanity were sitting at the Gryffindor table laughing at the playful banter of Lily and James. Apparently he was in love and she was 2 seconds from sick. Sirius was attempting to flirt with Penelope, who glared; Vanity was hitting it off extremely well with Remus.

"So have you read Machiavelli?" Vanity asked Remus batting her eyelashes. "Yes, I found it an excellent representation of truth seen though the eyes of someone who believes it to be fairytale." Remus said very interested. "I think the Princess was the best, how she just rode and her dresses were gorgeous." Vanity said as Remus looked confused. "Vanity has never read it; Hermione and Tayin told her it was about a rebel princess. They are very funny. So what class is first? "Penelope said looking at her schedule as Vanity glared. Remus laughed lightly. She may not have read the book but she was still very cute and very refreshing.

"Okay so we have defense against dark arts with the Slytherin and Double potions." Penelope said looking very happy.

"Oh no this year is going to suck. We have most of our classes with Slytherin." Sirius said looking upset. "Excuse me i will have you know that our cousins are Slytherin. And they are very cool." Vanity said as her and Penelope made their way over to Hermione and Tayin. "Class time" Hermione said as Tayin bent over to pick up her books where not a leg was uncrossed,

The girls made their way to DADA and snagged a group of seats. James, Sirius, Peter and Remus were in the same class but sitting a few columns over. Vanity and Remus were flirting with their eyes. That was when a blast was heard. "Damnation! It wasn't supposed to do that!" the students heard. "What was that?" Lucius Malfoy said looking around. The smoke cleared and all the guys began to stare. In front of them was a woman about 23 with hip length black hair in pig tails. Her sapphire blue eyes looked around with interest. "Welcome to class students. My Name is Vanimarie Van Luciano." She said and saw that someone raised their hands. "No, I am not involved with the mob." The student looked shocked and Vanimarie chuckled. "Yes, I answered you before you asked the question it is one among my many talents." She said before sitting on top of the table.

"Okay, so seriously I was in your seat. I went here but I was jerked out to learn more specific stuff. I was taught telepathic skills because they felt it would be a good skill to have. I have a lot of skills that I can teach you, as long as you're willing to learn. If you're not willing to learn there's the door." She said, crossing her legs.

Hermione tried to get up but Tayin made her sit down. So instead she had her books open and ready to learn. Tayin was sitting next to her quill in hand ready to write. Vanity was still flirting with Remus. Melody was looking around the room with interest. Remus was interrupted when Vanimarie was suddenly standing next to his seat. "Tsk tsk tsk. This is class not sex-ed." She said to him and he grinned. Vanity was blushing because she was having the same thoughts. "Today, I'm going to inform you. You don't need those books. They will offer no instruction to you as far as I'm concerned. This class will either be easy or hard. I don't assign homework. I don't assign class work. We work as a class to better our skills. If you don't follow those rules then I guess you find out what the punishment is." She said and instructed them to chuck their books. They all did but Hermione. "I'm going to keep mine for reference." She said and Tayin rolled her eyes. Class went by fast and that is what everyone was talking about when they arrived to potions.

The potions class was brighter then it had been when Snape was going to teach since it had light. So upon walking in Tayin hissed and covered her head. Penelope laughed her ass off while everyone else looked confused.

"She hates sunlight, which would explain why she makes Lucypoos look very tan." Penelope stated as Slughorn walked in with his Jubba the Hut looking body. Vanity looked disgusted at the way he looked at the females in the room.

They sat 3 to a table. Remus, Vanity, James were in the first table. Lily, Sirius, Penelope were in the second. Hermione Snape and Tayin were in the third. Lucius and dumbasses were in another.

"Professor, I don't think it's very fair to have the 3 smartest people at the same table." Vanity complained but He ignored her as he spoke.

"This year we will have a potion contest, based on creating a new potion and Your Tables are your teams. Please begin." He said looking pointedly at Tayin and Hermione. "So Snapo what you think of Wolfsbane and making it into a potion to control the wolf and help them, rather then kill." Tayin said as she made a wink at Hermione very sexually.

"That would be brilliant." Snape said becoming distracted by her and Hermione. Tayin flipped her hair and moaned while Hermione arched her back and moaned. "We could make many people happy." Hermione said as she licked her finger. Snape was gone, "Yes and Money. My lord will be pleased" Snape said and immediately looked like he was screwed.

Tayin and Hermione were continually making Snape uncomfortable. Vanity's forte was in no way potions. She looked over at Remus and tapped him on the shoulder, "What is this?" She asked pointing to a bag of herbs. Remus was incredibly smart and began explaining the affects of that particular herb. She was enjoying the way he explained things. Class ended with the two of them walking in the corridor to lunch.

They were all sitting at their tables when a blast was heard. Vanity narrowed her eyes and pushed the man in front of her back. "Excuse me! Who do you think you are?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Well, my dear my names is Ewine Marlicos." he said a smirk forming on his face. "I should care why?" Vanity asked. "You should know me. I always get what I want." He said and stood so close to her that they were chest to chest. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "I want you." He whispered in her ear. She pushed him away and into the wall. "I could care less if you wanted a duck! Get your filthy hands off me. I am not anyone's property!" She said, walking into the corridor. He followed her on his cane his cloak swishing around him. He got her in a corner and had her hands above her head. She kicked him in the groin and he went down. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to touch her like that. She started to walk away but turned with wand in hand. He was still on the ground when she shouted, "Turneous Mongamous". He was suddenly pinned against the wall unable to move. She walked towards him and slapped him. She continually slapped him until there was blood dripping from his mouth. "If you ever touch me like that again, I promise that you won't ever be excited again." She said and kicked him in the groin. He fell to the ground. She went back to the table where she earned cheers from several her female classmates as they had been victims of his charm. Remus was focusing on his lunch but really he was frightened. He would never cross her, he thought to himself.

Tayin looked at Vanity and went over to inspect the work. The look in Ewine's eyes was angry; Tayin smirked as she walked close.

"Nice form, Love the use of the extreme bind. I would have used Macislas Ento, to shirk a certain part. The slapping was nice but you could have thrown in a few punches to the gut. Not bad for a warning though" Tayin said all together too calmly. She nodded to vanity her approval. Hermione giggled a little knowing that being 3rd cousins meant they could still have benefits and seeing that made her hot. Their Professors came out of their classes and saw the powerful man bound to a wall. They did not even ask and simply, took him down.

Remus walked over to Vanity "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade together this weekend? James and Lily are going, and Sirius wants to ask Penelope, so if you want," Remus asked shyly.

"Of course, Tayin and Hermione will come to." Vanity said as she shyly kissed Remus on the cheek. He blushed red as a cherry tomato with a smile on his face. "Tayin my dear would you come to Hogsmeade with me?" Lucius said as he was surrounded by the whole of Slytherin hoping they would persuade her to say yes. Tayin looked at him and smirked, "No.", as she walked away.

The weekend came without any complications from Ewine and Lucius. Remus was beginning to like Vanity but he wasn't sure about her. He kept that little secret to himself. She was being her usual sexy flirty self that day when she skipped to him. "Hey Remus!" She said, smiling a hundred watt smile. She hugged him and normally he'd let go. Today he didn't not that she was complaining. He was warm to touch and somewhat dominant. It was a good dominant. "Vanity." There was huskiness to his voice that she hadn't detected till this point. She knew he was a werewolf and this was the change she was waiting for since she found out they'd come back in time. A shiver went up her spine and she didn't know what it was. They arrived at Hogsmeade and immediately went to the pub to eat. Snape kept watching Tayin and Hermione. They each had arm around each other's waists. Everyone was ahead of them when Remus pulled her into a dark corner. His lips grazed over hers. He was about to kiss her when, "That is my woman!" was heard. They leapt out of the corner and into the middle of the street. There was Lucius Malfoy against Hermione. Hermione didn't have to say a word but slowly walked towards the pub. She turned suddenly wand in hand and towards him. "Say another word." She said, in a scary voice that was just above a whisper. "You get your filthy hands off my woman, I said." Hermione whispered something and pointed her wand to Lucius. "Macislas Ento". She yelled and he was still grinning. "That didn't do anything." He said but it was Hermione was grinned. "I think a certain unusable part of yours has shrunk." She said, while Tayin stood back watching innocently. They went into the pub and sat down. Remus and Vanity sat together thigh touching thigh. She felt an electricity flow through her fingers when he handed her a glass. Not only did his voice have a huskiness that was beginning to have an affect on her but he touch was more defined, as if he knew what he wanted. He was becoming more possessive by the moment and only parted with her if necessary. They got their food but Vanity had to use the restroom. She tried to get up be his arm was still around her waist. "I have to use the restroom, Remus." She said in his ear. "Don't be gone long." He whispered back and she shivered. There it was again and she didn't know quite what it was. She freshened up and came back to find Ewine blocking her way. "Ewine, if you'll excuse me." She said and tried to get passed He grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "My dear, we are not quite over. I shall have you. According to the laws I may duel you for your hand." He said. "You wouldn't dare." She said barely above a whisper. This man scared her and she didn't want to let him know that. Remus was beginning to get worried that Vanity wasn't back after 10 minutes. He walked towards the restrooms and saw him. "That swine." He said, and he was becoming madder by the minute. "Let go of me, Ewine!" Vanity said but he began gripping her wrist harder and harder. "What do you say to my offer?" He asked shoving her against the wall. She was definitely in a bad position since the pub was so busy. She was prepared to knock him out silly but he held her hands above her head. "Marlicos! Let her go!" Remus said, walking towards them. Vanity was trying to fight him but she found she couldn't. Remus grabbed Ewine by the back of the neck and slung him to the ground with one hand. The other hand caught Vanity who was now visibly shaking. She would not cry she told herself and she was successful. He allowed her to go back to the table and he grabbed Ewine up against the wall. "Don't you ever touch her again?" He went back to the table where Tayin and Hermione were feeding each other.

It was then that they were all transferred to another part of the pub. Tayin, Hermione and snape in one room. Remus and Vanity were in one. Remus and Vanity were standing in the middle of a room. "Vanity. I couldn't stand that he was touching you life that." He said, encircling her towards him. "I didn't like it either. I was wishing that it was you instead." She said looking up to see his eyes filled with lust. It was all he could take with her being this close. Finally he led her to the bed where he kissed her with a great amount of passion.

* * *

From Tayin's room,

Tayin was kissing Hermione passionately and Snape was watching half in love. He wanted so bad to touch. When Tayin came over and started rub his shoulders and Hermione rubbed his legs. He moaned deeply. Tayin got up and walked out with Hermione. Snape looked hurt. "We don't do death eaters. Sorry." Tayin said rolling her eyes and walking out.

She wanted to go to Magik, The new gothic clothing store. Snape grabbed her arm and growled. "How did you know that?" He asked, furious. Hermione pushed him back, "We are Leguims and when you were distracted you dropped your walls." Tayin said as if nothing had happened. She walked foreword and Hermione walked with her.

They exited and went with Vanity, who looked very happy and Remus who was holding her tight. James and Lily walked over looking very pleased and Penelope who looked amused while Sirius looked afraid of her.

"What did you do Pen?" Vanity asked trying not to laugh as Sirius looked about to wet himself. "He tried to touch me so i told him about the spell you and Tay made. He has been like that since." Penelope said. Tayin giggled

"Vanity i was actually thinking of a new spell to make that painful." Tayin said as all the males looked afraid. Vanity snorted and cuddled to Remus.

Hermione and Penelope went off to look in the store as Vanity and Remus went off somewhere alone. Tayin walked by herself, down the streets where many people would one day lose there lives, the battle of Hogsmeade had taken many lives. She remembered watching Pierre The man who ran the apothecary lying on the ground. The spot now held a bench and a shade tree. The smell of life was so over powering and sweet.

"It seems an angel has fallen out of heaven; need to find your way back." A tall blue eyed man said. He looked to be 25 and had the most striking stare. Something told Tayin she needed to use caution. So she smiled.

"I am sorry sir. I was walking and lost in my thought. It's so wonderful out today. It is hard to imagine the darkness that could so easily take over. A simple wind." Tayin smiled as she walked back toward the store. He stopped her.

"My name is Tom, What would yours be?" He asked, himself intrigued by her words.

"Tayin, I am sorry Tom but i am afraid that the war on darkness may soon be lost, seeing as the air turns cold." The hidden meaning in her words was unmistakable, almost sexy. No wonder Lucius had been so insulted by her. She was a prize. She walked over to her friends.

"What the heck was that Tay, you could have been hurt." Vanity said checking over her for any marks, causing both Penelope and Tayin to smirk.

"She is the one who taught us to fight, why would she be hurt." Penelope asked and laughed again.

"Hey Sirius, want to fight? Just for fun i promise" Tayin said as she noticed he was stronger then the others. He nodded, "Of course, I will go easy on you. Wands or no" Sirius said. Tayin handed her wand and cloak to Vanity revealing her tight black tank top and yoga pants. She was smoking.

Sirius pulled his cloak off and they walked to the middle of the not crowded street.

Vanity stood between them and waved a flag. Sirius came at her with a kick. She jumped up and it missed her. She landed behind him and grabbed his arm. He twisted out and she flipped over him. , catching him in the stomach with her foot. She did several kicks and punches pinning him in about 3 minutes. He looked very sad. "Good round." Tayin said hugging him. He was instantly happy and Penelope hugged him too though she did it more out of being nice then love.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at school Vanity and Tayin walked to Dumbledore's offices, after nearly killing a house elf that scared her. He said they were needed urgently. They got to the room and saw him looking very perplexed.

"Miss Vanity, i am upset to inform you that Lord Ewine Has invoked a law since you bested him. He wants a duel for your hand. I am sorry, but the rules state you may have a second. "Dumbledore said gravely. Vanity looked shocked and Tayin smirked.

"I pick Tayin; she taught me everything i need to know about being mean." Vanity said as Tayin looked happy as she began to clap her hands and Sing her Blood shed. "I must warn you Tayin. If she loses and calls on you, and you lose Ewine is allowed to choose." Dumbledore said as Tayin started polishing her swords." I must also warn you that you have caught Lord Voldemorts eye. A spy of mine has informed me I would feel better if you use protection." Dumbledore showed them out. "Oh and a Halloween ball is in a week."

"Hey lets go as a group." Penelope said not liking the way Sirius was smiling.

"We can go as a court." Vanity said earning several heck yeses.

"You will be Queen." Remus said as he kissed her lips. Another ha-ha was heard. When all was said and done Vanity was Queen and Hermione, Lily and Penelope would be her Ladies. Tayin said she would be a Harem girl. While Remus was King and the guys were his court. The guys had no clue of Tayin's costume.

It was widely assumed that Lord Voldemort looked one way but Vanity and Tayin knew better. The duel would soon be taking place. Tayin was polishing her swords while Vanity was running spells through her head she would use. They were in a tent set up near the schools quidditch field. Ewine and Tom were chatting quietly both assuming there was no way two witches would beat them. "We have to hit them hard and fast." Tayin said and Vanity agreed. It would be an honorable moment when they realized they would not win. The stands were lively lit with at least ten thousand people. James and Sirius were taking bets on who would win and rolling in the money. The time finally came when Vanity stepped up as did Ewine.

"I don't know why you fight me my dear." Ewine said as he circled Vanity. He traced the outline of her jaw and Remus had to be held back. Dumbledore looked grimly towards Vanity and Tayin then towards Ewine and Tom.

Dumbledore's voice blared throughout the arena. "You shall take 10 steps from where i am both of you. After i count to three then you shall turn and begin the duel!" Truth be told, Vanity wanted to run under a rock and hide but she couldn't show Ewine her fear. She took a deep breath and took her ten steps. Dumbledore counted to two when Ewine turned and fired on her. The battle began to intensify when Ewine was hit and fell to the ground. He hurriedly whispered something to Tom and Tom took Ewine's place.Vanity began to hyperventilate when she saw him. Here she was battling a younger Voldemort, and she was close to peeing her pants. Tayin would feel hyper and increase her concentration but Vanity was the opposite and that was a fact. She began running through all the spells in her head when he said the one she was sure would have killed her had Tayin not counterattacked. She was thankful at this moment that Tayin was her second. It was moments later that Tom was knocked to the ground as Ewine was still on the ground.

Dumbledore waited the appropriate time and announced the winners as Vanity and Tayin. There was cheering louder then the World Cup had. Remus walked up and kissed Vanity hungrily. Hermione did the same to Tayin. "You did well." Dumbledore told the girls later after the chaos was over.

The week leading to the Halloween Ball was one of commotion for all students. Most students had yet to get their costume while Vanity and the group had theirs. "You guys can't see our costumes until the ball." Tayin said. With that the girls worked on their costumes until Friday night. Vanity slipped on her black silk dress which only extended to the end of thigh with a bodice laced up tightly allowing a lot of cleavage to show. Her gold crown was slipped on top of her recently done hair. Hermione, Lily and Penelope held similar outfits which were a little longer down to the knees and without as much cleavage showing in different colors. Hermione in blue, Penelope in White, and Lily in Red. Tayin's outfit on the other hand held very little fabric. She had a bustier that barely held in her breasts, and an ankle length leather skirt that had a split clean up to her ear. Vanity had already drooled over the idea but Tayin would not let up. Vanity reasoned that she would just have to make one of her own.

They walked out into the corridor where the ball was being held in one of the grander rooms nearby. "So should we walk in or make an entrance?" Tayin asked. "Make an entrance of course." Vanity said with a grin on her face. The guys were waiting for the girls. "Where are they?" Sirius asked impatiently. "They'll be here." Remus said. The girls began to make their entrance when Vanity stopped them. "Outfit re-adjustments." She said and grabbed out her wand as did Tayin.

Their outfits changed completely. Vanity's dress was now tighter and as much cleavage as before. Hermione had an outfit similar to Tayin's. Penelope's outfit was much longer and more hippy like. Lily's outfit was a little longer. "Ahh! I feel better!" Vanity said, slipping the crown back on her head. "I'm ready now." Vanity said and laughed. "Let's go." Tayin replied and they made an entrance.

Lily walked down the staircase and was met by James. Penelope was met by Sirius who offered his arm, but she rejected it. Tayin and Hermione walked in one hand around each other's waist and the other on each other's shoulders. Remus was waiting patiently when he saw Vanity float down the stairs as all her friends did before her. She circled him then took his offered arm.

The Ball was really getting off great. Until Dumbledore set karaoke. Tayin was the only one brave enough to go up by herself and blast out a tone.

_"__ want you to know, that I'm happy for youI wish nothing but the best for you bothAn older version of meIs she perverted like meWould she go down on you in a theatreDoes she speak eloquentlyAnd would she have your babyI'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother"_

Everyone looked shocked as she began walking around the stage with an aura of sexy kickass bitchyness.

_"Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't ableTo make it enough for you to be open wide, noAnd every time you speak her nameDoes she know how you told me you'd hold meUntil you died, till you diedBut you're still aliveAnd I'm here to remind youOf the mess you left when you went awayIt's not fair to deny meOf the cross I bear that you gave to meYou, you, you oughta know_"

A gasped was heard because of the anger in her voice and the movement of her body in that too tight out fit. It gave off sexy but guys were afraid.

_"You seem very well, things look peacefulI'm not quite as well, I thought you should knowDid you forget about me Mr. DuplicityI hate to bug you in the middle of dinnerIt was a slap in the face how quickly I was replacedAre you thinking of me when you fuck her"_

She kicked up her heels and yelled making several people jump.

_"__Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't ableTo make it enough for you to be open wide, noAnd every time you speak her nameDoes she know how you told me you'd hold meUntil you died, til you diedBut you're still aliveAnd I'm here to remind youOf the mess you left when you went awayIt's not fair to deny meOf the cross I bear that you gave to meYou, you, you oughta knowCause the joke that you laid on the bed that was meAnd I'm not gonna fadeAs soon as you close your eyes and you know itAnd every time I scratch my nails down someone else's backI hope you feel it...well can you feel itAnd I'm here to remind youOf the mess you left when you went awayIt's not fair to deny meOf the cross I bear that you gave to meYou, you, you oughta know"_

Another roar ripped though the crowd as she held her mic and jumped off stage. Handing the mic to Vanity, who had already had 4 glasses of fire whiskey already.

Vanity looked at the mic and then at Tayin like she was crazy. But she was already dancing with Dumbledore in an elegant tango. Penelope looked 3 sheets to the wind. Vanity got on stage and followed Tayin's example and started singing Ironic. Earning some whistles from the audience and a happy growl from Remus. Snape was alone in the corner as he watched some of his class mates spike the punch with a potion he and Tayin had been working on for days as extra credit. It would give the female drinker fertility and the first male who is compatible will have a child. He hoped like hell the Dark Lord did not plan on this after he told them of her and it seemed she had captured the hearts of many death eaters. Even the dark lord himself was very pleased. Penelope got a glass of punch and handed another to Tayin. They clinked glasses and gulped it down. Snape was now afraid as he saw Tom, who was in reality the dark lord walk over to Tayin asking for a dance. As a School Benefactor he was allowed. She refused on the grounds she needed intelligent dance partners. She came over to Snape and smiled.

"You want to dance" Tayin grabbed His hand and they danced. The glare from the dark lord burned his very soul.

"She is having fun milord, and the plan is in order. So far only her and that little peace child have drank it. Shall i do the spell now? "Lucius whispered in Tom's ear. Ewine bowed low at his feet.

"Milord"

Vanity jumped off stage as her song ended and Hermione gave her a glass. Remus cut in and asked for a dance before she drank it so Hermione drank it instead and went off to dance with Snape. As Tayin walked to the gardens filled with gardenias and jasmine in full bloom. She felt the darkness of the night touching her very soul. An icy wind carried a sudden evil she looked around and saw a deadly smile play on the thin beautiful lips of a pale face captured in a frame of silky black hair and soulless eyes. The hands touched her cheek and sent a shiver down her back not fear but cold.

"Do you need a cloak? You seem ice cold." Tayin said transfiguring her purse into a warm cloak and handing it to him. He laughed not warm but dark almost amused at her innocent gesture. She was unaware of his nature. Good her purity was too much but she did something that shocked him to the core. She held her neck backward, exposing her jugular. A sign of respect among the Vamprye Royale so few mortals knew of them. He grabbed her by the wrist and guided her to a clearing. Most would scream for fear. Even if they were unaware of his nature, she just followed at perfect peace.

"Who are you?" He growled angry.

"I am Tayin just a simple witch. And your my prince," She said startling him.

"Prince Cathos, how did you know" Cathos said completely shocked.

"I am a Lucia, The light of knowledge, I was shown every world. But as I fear nothing and see the beauty behind i join the in-between and find peace."

The oath of the Lucia she was a dying bred but evidently she was truly special.

The next day they didn't have classes and that meant they could sleep in til whenever they woke up rather then waking up at 7am. Vanity slept well until noon since she arrived back to her room at 6am. Vanity spent the night with Remus in the woods. At 3am they snuck back to his room where he held her for a good two hours. At 7am he walked her back to her room where he suggested the two of them go out to Hogsmeade on Saturday night. She deferred and suggested that they watch the stars on Sunday night. He agreed but he decided he would surprise her later with dinner.

Sirius and Penelope enjoyed a night full of passion which overtook them both. Penelope was much too drunk to deny what Sirius was offering. It was around 11am when she woke up with a solid mass next to her. Sirius ran his hand down her back and she realized what happened. "Oh Em Gee! Why is there a body next to mine?" She thought. Sirius was still asleep and for good reason. Penelope should have been asleep but she woke up much later then normal. She looked next to her and screamed. He woke up and grinned. "You did that several times." Her eyes narrowed and he could imagine the smoke coming out of her ears as she jumped up. He slid away from her as far as he could. She put her clothes back on and started to walk out of the room but she turned and walked hurriedly towards him. He jumped out of the bed and dodged her as she tried to hit him. He was able to grab a pair of boxers while running was able to slip them on. She cornered him and slapped him a couple good times until she felt satisfied.

Tayin looked very peaceful as she walked into the Room of Requirement. She told her friends to meet her the day after the ball and seeing as she had never returned to her room. She had not gotten down with anyone. She talked to Cathos all night and into the morning. His breed of vampires could walk in the sunlight. She walked to the breakfast hall when she noticed no one was there.

"Hey Tayin." Lucius said leechingly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Go away you putrid piece of cowardly monkey crap," Tayin said as she pushed him back. Many people snickered. Tayin walked out as she saw Penelope walk in looking angry.

"I need your meadow" Penelope begged.

Snape was unsure of where Tayin was when she left the ball. He was too into watching Hermione dance with random people and only when she was dancing next to him did he realize why he was watching her. She danced sexily up against him allowing some swelling in his pelvic region. He took her into a dark corner of a deserted corridor and pushed her up against the wall. He tore off her outfit and she wrapped her legs around his waist. A couple of first years heard her moans and thought it was a ghost or ghoul. He pounded into her a while until they moved into his room. There was Tom Riddle waiting when Hermione gasped in surprise. She knew what was happening; there would be a Hermione sandwich sometime tonight. She didn't mind she found both Snape and Riddle sexy. Riddle was sitting on the bed dressed whereas Hermione was barely dressed. She crawled up onto him smiled as she went down on him. She slid off his pants then his boxers. Snape was getting more turned as she made Tom moan. He joined in and the night progressed until 6am. She snuck back to her room and took a shower. They all met in the room of requirement and Tayin shook her head. "Was it only me who didn't have sex last night?" She asked. Hermione smirked, "I suppose. Snape, Riddle and I had a great time." Vanity just shook her head and smirked herself. "A couple of first years thought there were ghosts in the abandoned corridor. I didn't know they went into that corridor."

They all went to lunch in the great hall where they saw their DADA teacher reading a book. "Hermione, you have a clone." Tayin told her as she sat down. Vanimarie looked over her book at her . "If you only knew." She muttered to herself. She finished her lunch and stuck her book in her bag. She threw the bag in front of her slightly bumped stomach and went to her classroom. She hadn't yet told James that she was pregnant and she didn't want to. Even though, he was several years younger then her, the two were drunk when they did it. It was 4 months ago and it was at the end of the year ball. She came to scope out the school and partied too. She yelled at herself for her deed with someone 5 years her junior. She always swore she'd get someone older not younger. She was heading back to her room where she would do her lesson plan. It would be short and simple, she thought.

* * *

It was a few months later when Cathos visited Tayin in her room as he did whenever he got a chance. Hermione and Penelope were pregnant as well, both 2 months along. Christmas was coming in a week and a half. Vanimarie was 6 months pregnant now and hadn't yet told James. Snape was further loyal with Tom who was closer and closer to becoming the powerful dark lord whom everyone would fear.

Riddle knew of James and Vanimarie's fling. He knew of the baby and didn't care about it's care. It was Christmas eve, while Vanimarie was sleeping, that he stunned her and tied her above a port key to a dark deserted place where he had followers waiting. James woke up the next morning after his nightmare and looked for her.

Now review! What do you think? How is it written? How should the characters progress? How is the plot? LET US KNOW!


End file.
